Inuyasha's Desires
by The Other Side Of Dusk
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha got in another arguement and she ran off to her time. Inuyasha wants to make it up to her... lemon or lime, or whatever you call it


Inuyasha's Desire…

Oh… just to tell you, it is very hard to write in the point of view as a male when I am a female. So if you don't like it, please act like you did… R&R thanx…

--

**Inuyasha's Desire…**

It started out as any other ordinary day. We all sat there and ate our breakfast. Once we finished all our food off, we went into town to see if anything was going on. Once again, a demon had attacked. It was no surprise when the demon stomped right in front of us. I made sure Kagome went away from the battle and started to fight.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" I hollered and slashed my claws at the demon. He stood back up and laughed. A rose pink flash went in front of us and hit the demon in between the eyes. The demon fell over and Kagome came toward me.

"Why in the WORLD did you do that? I had it completely under control!" I screamed toward Kagome.

She then went off and ran toward the well. She jumped down it and returned to her own world.

"Why don't you try to be a little bit nicer to Kagome? She only did it to finish the battle faster." Sango's sweet, but harsh voice told me.

"Inuyasha, you need to take Kagome's feelings into consideration." Miroku said with a frown.

"Yes, so why don't you go apologize to Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Okay, okay. Just stop giving me the 'Kagome' lecture you give me every day." I said with a jerk in my voice.

I started walking towards the well. _The only reason I want her to stay out of the battles is because I don't want her to get hurt, and I love her. I just can't tell her that. I would seem so vulnerable. I can't stand feeling weak and vulnerable. _

I finally got to the lips of the well and jumped in. the warm blue glow engulfed me; it's the greatest feeling I get when I jump in the well with this aura. I jumped out of the well and opened the shrine doors. When I closed the doors I could hear Kagome's words like a sweet summer breeze on my ears. I couldn't pick up the scent of anyone else in her house.

"I just don't know how I am going to be able to get through this. I love Inuyasha, but he's a jerk sometimes. I still know I'll never stop loving him. But… what are his feelings?" Kagome asked herself.

By that time I was sitting on the roof outside Kagome's window. She was pacing back and forth talking to herself… about me… _ME!? _She turned around toward the window when I said that in my mind.

"AH! What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome's angel voice asked me.

"Uh… I… uh… wanted to… um… apologize." I stammered out.

"Oh." Kagome's narrowed eyes softened.

"I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I just didn't want you to get hurt." I got into her room standing straight up, "and I also wanted to tell you… I-I-I l-love you Kagome."

"Really? Oh, Inuyasha" she threw her arms around my neck and I nuzzled into her neck, smelling her sweet scent.

"Where's your family?" I asked her peacefully.

"Oh… they went out of town to visit some friends. I really don't know, but they'll be back in five days." She told me in a seductive tone.

Her hands came up to my shirt, she started tugging on it, telling me she wanted me.

"Will you be my mate Kagome?" I asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha." She responded as though I knew she would say that.

I took off my shirt and put my hands up to her breast.

My claws found its way into the shirt, ripping it to shreds. My eyes open wide, the smell of blood loomed in the air.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." I said pleaing for forgiveness.

"It's fine Inuyasha."

Her blood scent made me lust for her even more. Another scent was starting to surround my senses as I stood there. Was it her? Yes, it was _a scent of arousal! _I could feel my demon side coming out. It was uncontrollable. Kagome's scent of blood, arousal, and the fact she was in _HEAT! _I couldn't take it.

"Kagome, I can't!" I semi-screamed as her scents filled my sensitive nose.

"Why?" Kagome asked with sad eyes.

"I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

"Who said you had to Inuyasha?" she said with lust behind her voice.

That just sent me over the edge. I moved her to the bed in a swift movement. My claws found their way down Kagome's body, and to her skirt. It came off in one move. Now all that prevented me from making her my mate was the enclosure around her breasts and crotch. I slipped one claw under the front of the 'bra' in between her breasts and cut it in two. It slipped off her arms with ease. Then I reached down to her underwear. As I touched them, she let out a quiet moan. I could feel and smell the wetness of her body. I ripped the underwear off her, and it went all over the place. I took off my pants and she could see my hardening manlyhood.

Her moans brought out my demon side completely. I grabbed her arms and pinned them down. I only had a little time to say this.

"Kagome, I can't control myself, this will hurt, just know I don't mean to hurt you in any way." I said quickly before my eyes filled with a blood color and I rammed my dick into Kagome.

I heard her screams and it only wanted me to go faster, harder, MORE! Yet I found control. I stopped and let her adjust to my (overly human size) length inside her. Once she moved her hips I knew I could go on. I went slow and softly at first, then picked up speed and was rougher. I could feel her vaginal walls contracting around my length. She was close to her climax, and I was almost done myself.

As she reached climax, I spilled my load into her. As I fell on her body, I bit her where her neck meets her shoulder, marking her as my own. Then I lay next to her. We cuddled and drifted peacefully off to sleep.

--

Don't worry… it's not complete… just read and review on this, and if you liked it I'll write more.


End file.
